Don Turtelli: The Series
by MegaManV
Summary: It's all about the Legend,Don Turtelli and his various alternate selves,doing what they do best...Interrogation by Foot Tickling!
1. Introduction of The Legend

Introduction

This Series stars the Man,the Myth,the Legend...Don Turtelli.

Before we get into what the Don is up to now,let's take a look at his history:

Don Donald "Don" Turtelli was once the head of a small crime syndicate in New York City. He is the grandson of Tony "The Tickler" Turtelli. Turtelli went down in infamy for his torture methods. His father,Angelo Turtelli,was an infamous foot fetishist,who ticked women's feet for infimation and for fun. He even used his tounge and,in extreme cases,sucked on his victims toes.

Don inherited both these traits,though he's less of a foot fetishist,and more of a foot tickle fetishist.

Don Thrtelli specializes in the interrogation of people he captures through foot tickle torture via use of a feather. He had two henchmen: Rodney and Bruce. A couple of big,yet dumb,goons.

He currently lives inside a penthouse apartment at the top of a tall building in Manhattan (at least,the prime version of him does).

Turtelli is middle-sized mildly-built man with black hair and thin mustache. He wears a dark grey mobster suit,with a dark grey Fedora hat and white gloves. He always carries a feather with him at all times,though he uses other methods of tickling as well.

As a person,Don Turtelli is cool,yet cruel and has dark sense of humor. The only thing Turtelli loves more than tickling feet,is money. He really loves the green. He likes gold,silver,and jewels too.

Don Turtelli eventually disbanded his gang,after an incident with the FBI and CIA. Now,he has his own private and independent interrogation buisness. In this new buisness,Turtelli is hired by Clients to tickle the feet of people who hold important information,said Clients need. They pay Turtelli well for his services. Sometimes,Turtelli is allowed to make his own price.

The Buisness is a very successful one. And best of all,there are alternate versions of the Legend that do the exact same thing.

Now,let's watch the Don's in action.


	2. Don Turtelli v Lois Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their respective universes. Don Turtelli,himself,is currently owned by Viacom.

Turtelli v Lois Lane

The Following takes place in the Superman:Animated Series Universe.

Metrorise Appartments,Apartment 6-D,Metropolis USA

Metrorise Appartments is a 6 story Apartment Complex in Downtown Metropolis. In Apartment 6-D,lives the S:TAS Animated Universe version of the infamous Don Turtelli.

The Don is taking a nap on his couch,TV playing a rerun of Scooby Doo. The Don's phone,which is on his coffee table,starts to ring. Turtelli awakens and grumbles as he reaches for his phone. He answers it.

"Hello?" The ex-crime boss asked groggily.

"Ah, ,so sood to finally meet you." Said a deep male voice on the other end of the line. "This is Lex Luthor,President,CEO,and Founder of Lex Corp"

Turtelli's eyes shoot open upon hearing the name of the famous Multi-Billion dollar corperation. He was now fully awake.

"Ah, . It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Turtelli replied with a bit of joy in his voice. "So what can,the Great Don Turtelli do for you Mr. Lothor?" He asked.

"I have a little job for you, " The Bald Billionaire told the Don.

"Nice" Turtelli replied happily. "So,who do I need to extract information from?"

"I need to learn the secret identity of Superman. And I have a deep deep feeling in my gut,that star reporter Lois Lane of the Daily Planet,may hold such information. I need you to extract said information from her using your..special methods." Lex told Turtelli. "I've sent Mercy Graves,my assistant,to capture Miss Lane and should be bringing her to me as we speak."

"Good,'cuz I don't do kidnappin's no more" Turtelli stated.

"Hold on,I'm getting a call from her now" Luthor told him.

A few minutes past and Luthor returns to the chat.

"Mercy has captured Miss Lane and we are holding her in an underground cell underneath Lex Corp." Lex Luthor informs Turtelli.

"Now,let's talk about payment. I want 3 million for this job,no less. Got it?" He told Luthor boldly.

"A small price to pay for that overgrown boyscout's secret identity. ,you've got yourself a deal" Luthor told him. "I'll have Mercy come by to pick you up. She should be by your appartment in a few minutes"

I look forward to doing buisness with you" Turtelli told Lex,before hanging up and putting his phone down. "Well,better get ready" He told himself as he stood up and walked to his bathroom to freshen up.

Lex Corps Secret Underground Prison.

This is a top secret,high-tech spot,where Lex Luthor imprisons enemies...before ghe executes them. The area is silvery in color and has 5 rooms: 4 Cells and 1 Execution Chamber. The cells are on the sides of the area,with 2 on each side. While the Execution Chamber is located in the back of the area. across from the Chamber is a secret elevator that leads above ground. There were also 2 armed and armored guards. One guarding the Cells,the other guarding the Elevator.

Sitting tied up inside one of the cells is Lois Lane,unconcious. Miss Lane is wearing her purple blazer with a white skirt and purple pumps. After a few minutes,Lois awakens.

Last thing Miss Lane remembers is that she was talking with an informant in an allyway,who claimed that he knew about the mastermind behind Intergang. And said informant sprayed her with something.

Lois finds her legs were bound together,with her arms tied behind her back. She struggles to get free,but fails. Suddenly,Lex Luthor,along with Don Turtelli,arrive at her cell...disgusting the raven-haired reporter. Luthor opens up the cell door and walks in,Turtelli following him.

"Should've figured,You were behind this,Lu-sor? That informant was one of your stooges,wasn't he?" The reporter spat.

Lex chuckled"Beautiful and astute as always,Miss Lane. I'd like to welcome you to my secret dungeon area,located underneath Lex Corp. I use it to hold super dangerous criminals,until the proper autorities arive" He told her,lying through his teeth.

Lois looks at Don Turtelli "Who the hell is the gangster?" She asked.

"Oh,how un-considerate of me. Let me introduce you two" Lex replied with false sincerity "Lois Lane,this is the greatest information extractor in all of the world..Don Turtelli"

Upon hearing that name,Lois' eyes widened in shock. Lois knew of Turtelli and his methods. And the fact that she had very ticklish soles,didn't help her.

"What the hell do you freaks want from me?" She asked with disgust and a bit of fear.

"Simple,Miss Lane. I want to know the secret identity of your lover,Superman?" Lex Luthor told her.

"I'd like to know myself" Turtelli added.

"I'll never betray Superman" She spat,forgetting about what Turtelli could do to her feet for a moment. "So do whatever it is you came here to do?" She dared them with defiance in her voice.

"Have it your way,Miss Lane" Luthor replied with a serious tone. He turns to Turtelli,while leaving the cell "She's all yours,Don" Lex watches from the outside of his cell.

Lois tries to hide her fear as Turtelli slips off her purple heels,revealing her beautiful bare feet with purple tonails.

"Now then,Miss Lane,we can do this the easy way or the hard way,don't really matter to me,since I get paid reguardless" Turtelli taunted her as he removed his feather from his inner jacket pocket.

Lois was getting nervous,seeing Turtelli taunting her with that feather. Lois has always hated having her feet tickled,in fact she once had a nightmare about it. Lois swallows her fear for a second to be defiant,as she would rather have her feet tickled for hours on end,than to betray The Man of Steel

"Do your worst,creepo!" Lois nastily replied.

"Your funaral,toots" Turtelli told ger as he knelt down to her feet,facing her soles. "I've dealt with defiant reporter chicks like you before"

Turtelli starts feathering Lois' soles,causing her to hold in her laughter.

"Don't bother resisting Miss Lane" Turtelli warned her as he tickled her soles.

Turtelli sees Lois trying her best to hold in her laughter and decides to feather faster. Lois can't hold it in any longer and lets out a wild laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Y-You Will Never Break Meee! Ahahahahahahaha!" The reporter laughed hysterically as Turtelli continued feathering her helpless soles.

"I never knew Miss Lane had such ticklish feet" Lex Luthor quietly commented,with some intrigue. "Wonder if Mercy's feet are ticklish too?" He wondered.

"This ordeal can end Miss Lane,If you tell us what we need to know. So Talk!" Turtelli threatened,moving his feather upward from her soles to the balls of her feet. Turtelli begins tickling The balls of Lois' feet.

"Ahahahahahaha! St-Stop It! Ahahahahaha!" She laughed hystericaly.

"I told you,the torture will end when you spill the beans about Superman's identity" Turtelli replied while feathering the balls of her feet. "Now sing,or your pretty toes are next" He threatened.

Lois didn't know what to do,if she didn't tell Turtelli and Luthor Superman's identity,the torture to her poor feet may last a great while. However,she didn't want to betray her beloved boy scout,either.

Tired of waiting,Turtelli attacked Lois Lanes pretty toes with his trusty feather,causing her hysteric laughter to continue.

"You will tell us who Superman is or you'll continue to suffer" He warned her forcefully. "Don't matter to me though,I can tickle your pretty feet all day. Plus,if you tell us what we need to know,I get payed tons of money"

Suddenly,the laughing reporter gets an idea,one that will end this torture,without violating Superman's trust in her.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! O-Ok,I'll Talk! Haha!I'll Talk! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed hysterically.

"Ah,good!" A pleased Don Turtelli replied,putting his feather back into his inner jacket pocket. "Now be sure to tell the truth,'cuz if you're lying,I'll torture your feet for hours...without use of the feather" He threatened.

After catching her breath,Lois was ready to talk.

"Ok. Superman is originally from Krypton. His name is Kal-El. That's all I know." Lois revealed,telling her captors a half-truth. "Kal-El,or simply Kal,is the secret identity of Superman. Now release me!" She demanded.

Don Turtelli turns to Lex Luthor. "What do you think,Mister Luthor? Is that answer satisfactory for ya?" He asked.

"I already knew that! I want his Earth Name!" Lex demanded in an annoyed tone. he sighs "Continue the torture Turtelli" He ordered.

"With pleasure" Turtelli replied as he turned his focus back to Lois Lane. "Looks like you were caught with holding information,Miss Lane. Now you will really suffer for it" he threatened with an evil smirk on his face.

"Let Me Go,Assholes!" Lois screamed angrily as she tried to break free of her bonds.

Still wearing a smirk,Turtelli takes out a laser pen from his pants pocket.

"This laser pen will proove to be much more effective than a mere feather. Don't worry,it's one of them non-harmful ones" He explained as he pointed the point side of the pen at Lois Lane's feet. With no hesitation,he pushes the end of the pen and a beam fires out of the point,hitting Lois' smooth soles.

Lois was back to laughing hysterically.

"Just let us know when you wanna give us Supes' American Name" Turtelli told her playfully "drawing" around her feet with the pen.

Lois' laughter continued,she tries to hold out as long as she can,hoping that Superman can save her from this. The tickle torture continues for an hour and a half more,with Turtelli tickling every inch of her pretty bare feet.

After a few minutes later,Lois Lane faints from exaustion. Turtelli turns off his laser pen and puts it in his pocket. "That's about it for this beauty. Tougher than leather this one" He told Luthor as he stood up. "So what now?"

Lex Luthor enters the cell annoyed,but not angry. sighs "Forget it,it's obvious we won't be getting the whole truth about Superman's identity out of her..no mater what we do" he admitted.

"Do I still get my pay?" Turtelli asks.

"Well,since you only did half the job,you get half the pay." he bluntly told Turtelli. Lex reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out 2 stacks of cash each held together by a paper holder in the middle of the stacked bills. "Here's 1.5 Million dollars"

Lex Luthor gives Turtelli the money and he takes it with no hesitation.

"Not the money we agreed on,but big payment is big payment" He chuckled as he put the money into his inner jacket pocket. "Nice doing buisness with you."

Turtelli tips his hat to Lex Luthor and leaves the area.

Lex turns to the unconcious Lois Lane,takes out his cell phone from his pants pocket,and pushes a button on it. "Mercy, I need you to come down to the secret cell area and take Lois Lane home" He tells his assistant on the phone.

The End!


End file.
